Timeline
A convergence event takes place within the Void, leading to the birth of the first dragons who went on to create the rest of their race: Vyria and Vekae. *Salrym rebelled against the Dragon Monarchs and critically wounded his mother, but was torn asunder by his father for his actions. His defeat at his father's hands caused the entire rebellion to halt. *Void Essence seeped into the soil of the worlds Asmia, Susavar, Eikelas, Soelyn and Eladom, caused by a Void Storm and connecting all of them together. **However, only Asmia possessed the right qualifications of a certain type of life, causing the Titans to take form from concentrated Void energy. Each had taken upon themselves after a certain quality of the universe: Magic, Life, Light, Darkness and Death. *Humans emerged. *The Titans found each other and banded with one another to create their own realm. In the process, they combined their might and created Char Actus. Although they succeeded in the creation of a realm, they brought the attention of an ancient Void Beast who was drawn towards it. *The Titans created a small number of gods to populate their new city. *Due to the barrier between dimensions thinning, Void Spirits watched the humans as they developed their society. Jealous, many of them banded together and breakthrough, creating the first elves. Because the barrier stripped them off the majority of their power, but not all, the elves were mortal and finite. *Aware of the actions of the Void Spirits, the Titans promised a group of them a chance to become like their fellow Spirits. Agreeing, the Titans brought the Spirits into the mortal worlds in exchange for their assistance in the building of Char Actus. This compact would bring about the creation of the dwarves. *Another race called verodin emerged. Upon meeting, the gods and the verodin interbred with one another, ultimately creating new gods. *Dragons and the gods went to war against one another. At the very last battle of the war, the dragon king Vekae appeared after having learnt of this event. In his most menacing tone, he declared the war over and hostiles to end on both sides. *The gods soon began to breed with humans for the purpose of creating new demigods to replace the losses they suffered from the Dragon War. *Karidia moved out of Char Actus and into her own realm of Char Actus fully. Her action would be followed by Aborh and Korenia. Murkim had already begun to stay within the afterlife. **This is when Karidia began to create the angels. A new race of semi-divine creatures that is light personified. *The Goddess Elikic played a trick on the Titan Korenia. The prank resulted in the death of one of her sons. In retribution, Korenia placed a powerful curse upon Elikic, one that turned her children into abominations. **When the time came for her to give birth, what came out was ugly abominations. Not wishing to keep them, Elikic instructed her handmaidens to remove them from Char Actus. They brought these children to the desolate realm of Anelom where they remained and ended up creating the first demons. *Demons soon warred among themselves until being brought under the heel by their first Dark King, Rantham. Rantham marched his armies across various realms and absorbing them into their own, expanding it. During the final battle of the conquest, the forces of the gods opposed and defeated them. Rantham was killed during the battle, causing the entirety of Anelom to go into civil war with each other. **As an umbral lord, Alraken was one of the contenders for the throne, but was aware that there were more powerful demons before him. In his own bid, Alraken drew the legendary demigod warrior Albath and his followers into the realm of Anelom. In his fury, Albath terrorized the demons, leading to the death of various other umbral lords. **Alraken summoned a council of the umbral lords to discuss the predicament. While they had been fighting the demigod and his army, Alraken had kept his forces within his region. While he wanted to rule, he suggested another become the Dark King, Ikanol. **Ikanol, the new Dark King, gathered the combined armies of demons and attacked the demigod and his army. Alraken, the strategist of the battle, placed his army at the demigod's flank. While the two forces clashed, Alraken conducted a ritual that empowered him with each death on the battlefield. As the two sides wore each other down, Alraken's army launched their attack with himself banishing the demigod into the Void and killing the demigod's followers without a leader. **With Ikanol being killed, Alraken absorbed the territory of the fallen and declared himself the new Dark King.